Incorrecto
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Draco por más que lo piense, siempre llega a la misma conclusión. Sentir algo por Astoria Greengrass no está bien, es inverosímil. Es... Incorrecto.


Bien, esto ha salido de un momento de inspiración. Yo espero que les guste, recuerden que soy nueva con esto de los Drastorias y estoy empezando por cortas viñetas. A ver si esta les gusta :D

* * *

><p><strong>Incorrecto.<strong>

GabyPotterHRLJ

* * *

><p><strong>Sala Común de Slytherin || 00:23 horas || 1996.<strong>

Sus orbes grisáceos se perdían en la eterna tranquilidad de aquellas relucientes llamas de color amarillo que se presentaban ante él. El rubio platino deseaba aquella serenidad que el fuego poseía en su arrasadora presencia para su vida. Porqué nada estaba bien. Su madre, aquella mujer que quería con lo más puro de su corazón, estaba en peligro y su vida dependía del éxito de su hasta ahora fallida misión. Debía reparar un mugroso armario para ponerlo a disposición de _su _señor. Y no podía concentrarse.

_Por ella._

Debía admitir que la joven Greengrass tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, que se metía en su mente y no le dejaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus hipnotizantes orbes esmeraldas. Pero, estaba mal. Pensar en Astoria, aquella niña de cuarto curso hermana menor de una de sus amigas, estaba mal. Era _incorrecto. _Era solo eso, una niña. Él tenía novia, o algo parecido. Y Daphne era su amiga, aquella que le había hecho prometer que no tocaría ni el más mínimo mechón castaño de Astoria. Era insoportable para el joven Malfoy verla caminar todos los días con aquellos andares de sirena, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de una vieja melodía desconocida para él, con aquella sonrisa que encanta hasta al más amargado en el perímetro, con su cabello chocolate ondeando con extrema libertad tras su espalda, con aquellas hermosas piedras esmeraldas en las que fácilmente se podía aceptar el riesgo de perderse y saber que era _incorrecto. _

Quizás, en otro tiempo. Tal vez, en otro año pudo haberse acercado, pudo haber intentado enamorarla sin importarle todo lo que le rodeaba. _La hubiese seducido. La hubiese hecho de él. _Pero, no estaban en otro tiempo, no estaban en otro año. Y ese año tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que el simple deseo hacía una alumna menor bien desarrollada.

_Porqué eso era todo. Simple deseo por Astoria. _

Aquél revoltijo en el estómago que sentía cada vez que sentía cerca su aroma a jazmín era _solo _eso. Deseo. Cuando sus manos comenzaban a sudar haciéndole sentir el chico más patético del colegio era por _solo _eso. Deseo. Y cuando no se podía concentrar porqué sus pensamientos están dedicados a ella era _solo _por eso. _Deseo._

– Draco. – Un susurro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, provocando que desviará su mirada de aquellas llamas de fuego que tanta atención le habían quitado. Theo enarcó una ceja con escepticismo antes de mostrar una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa ladina con sorna en sus labios. Draco, por su parte, rodó los ojos en una clara muestra de fastidio para luego volver la mirada a las llamas ante él.

– ¿Qué quieres, Nott? –Arrastró las palabras con exasperación, casi con desprecio. No quería compañía aquella noche, ni de alguna chica, ni de sus propios _amigos. _Quería pensar y lo había logrado hasta que Nott había aparecido por las escaleras. El chico hizo caso omiso al tono cortante del rubio platino mientras caminaba hasta el sillón donde el mismo se encontraba situado para posteriormente sentarse.

Y ambos fueron sacudidos por un impenetrable silencio, de aquellos que no son incomodos sino todo lo contrario. Simplemente, brindándose su compañía mutua aunque Draco no quisiera del todo. _Porqué sabía que Theo sabía._ Draco estaba consciente de que Nott percibía las miradas que solo le dedicaba a Astoria, de cómo su voz parecía temblar cuando le hablaba – aunque logrará disimularlo a la perfección – y Nott era quizás el único que había percibido, incluso antes que él, lo que Draco sentía por la nombrada _mocosa _por Pansy, por supuesto.

_Pero, Theo también sabía que Draco lo veía incorrecto. _

El joven Malfoy se sentía incapaz de penetrar en la burbuja de inocencia que Astoria tenía a su alrededor. No era capaz de preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera él o su madre, no tenía tiempo para Astoria. No podía preocuparse por ella. Él prefiere creer que es _simple deseo. _Él debería preocuparse por arreglar el armario, por salvar la vida de su madre, por no perderla. Él necesita dejar de pensar en Astoria, en lo _incorrecto _que es pensar en ella, en todo lo que la rodea.

_Prefiere, debería, necesita._ Más no quiere. _Y debe elegir._

El joven Draco observa a Nott. La decisión está tomada. Asiente con la cabeza, dando la respuesta que su amigo no deseaba recibir y se levanta del sillón arreglando su chaqueta, levantando un poco el cuello y alisando su camisa negra. Y comienza a caminar fuera de la sala común en dirección a aquella sala multipropósito que tantas migrañas le ha dado ese año. Porqué _debe, prefiere, necesita_ alejarse de Astoria. Prefiere no hablarle, debe alejarse, necesita protegerla. Porqué lo que siente, lo que nombra _deseo_ no está bien.

Es… _Incorrecto. _


End file.
